Una hora mas
by Sam-chan
Summary: *sigh* Es depre, corto y cuando lo terminé me agradó, ahora cada que lo leo digo 'hu?' Por cierto, es R/Hr ^_^


No me pertenece NADA. Ni la canción (Tears in Heaven, altamente recomendada), ni los personajes (come one! If I where J.K. I wouldn't be here... ) y creo que ni la trama ¬¬Uu… ya hay DEMASIADOS fics de H.P. 

**~*~ UNA HORA MAS  ~*~**

Una hora más. Un día más.  Las manecillas del reloj siguen su curso y yo sigo esperando.  Solo me queda un suspiro mas que exhalar.

Caigo sobre la silla frente a mi escritorio.  Una vez mas intento refugiarme en el trabajo.   Tomo papiros, pluma y tinta y comienzo metódicamente a escribir leyes, citatorios y memorandums.  En mi frenético estupor, la tinta empapa las yemas de mis dedos.  No importa el cansancio. No importan las escasas horas de descanso o el poco alimento ingerido.  Tan solo deseo olvidar.

Con cada palabra pospongo una lágrima.  Con cada libro pospongo noches heladas.

Dejo a un lado el papel ya terminado con letra meticulosa, apurada y pequeña.  Mis ojos registran los manchones de tinta en mis manos y puedo sentir un escalofrío por mi espalda.  Siempre podías saber cuando pasaba el día investigando o trabajando.  Siempre he sido descuidada y frenética por terminar la investigación o el decreto de la semana.  _Es lo que mas me ha gustado de ti, Mione, siempre has sido real._

Froto mis manos fuertemente unas con otras, no deseo recordar, no deseo el vacío.   Tus palabras me condenan y me embriagan de dolor.   ¿Cómo te atreves a seguir atormentándome incluso cuando no estas junto a mi? Has perdido ese derecho, has decidido irte y dejarme atrás.

Gotas caen sobre el pergamino recién hecho, y la tinta se derrama y mezcla, impidiendo leerse en algunas partes.  De nuevo derramo sal por ti.

_Would you know my name_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would it be the same_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Detengo mi trabajo. Es inútil seguir con mi vida al recordarte.  Levanto mi cansado cuerpo y, tomando una copa de vino dulce, entro a La Habitación.

Tu esencia aún me sigue adonde quiera que voy, ¿lo sabías?.  ¿Tienes una idea de lo que es girar cada tres minutos y detectarte en mi propia piel?.  Nunca entendí como pudiste clavarte en mis propios huesos.

Intoxicada por ti, me deslizo hacia la cama y contengo la respiración.   Las sombras siempre han sido crueles conmigo.  Pueden delinear a la perfección tu cuerpo sobre las sábanas y reírse junto con el viento de mis delirios.

Si cierro los ojos, puedo dibujar tu sonrisa, puedo reflejarme en tus ojos.

Me pregunto si sonríes, haya donde te encuentras.

Me pregunto si te encuentras bien.  Si me extrañas.

Me pregunto a quien le sonríes, a quien sostienes entre tus brazos.

Desearía volver a verte.  Volver a sentir tu calor, que tanta falta me hace.  Me pregunto, si me vieras, ¿me sonreirías? ¿Me besarías? ¿Me amarías?

_I must be strong_

_And carry on,_

_'Cause I know I don't belong_

_Here in heaven._

Recorro mis dedos entre las sábanas y puedo sentir el calor que olvidaste al levantarte.  Te veo acostado, sonriéndome de esa manera pícara, que siempre ha ruborizado mis mejillas,  tomando mis manos y colocándome junto a ti, amoldada a tu cuerpo.

Todos me preguntan si me encuentro bien.   La respuesta es al misma, todo el tiempo. 

Si. 

Claro que si.  

Sigo adelante.  

Pero tu y yo sabemos la verdad.

Si el sentir agobio o el llanto en tu propia alma.  Si el amar a alguien que ya no esta. Si el sentir tu aliento en los labios y tus manos entre mis cabellos es estar bien. Entonces estoy perfectamente.  Casi tan bien como cuando te encontrabas conmigo.

Pero no lo estoy.

Regreso de la oficina a altas horas de la noche para seguir trabajando en casa.  No duermo porque los sueños me llevan a ti.  Por mas tentador que suene, me desilusiona despertar.

Siento piedras en los pies y ligero el corazón.

_Time can bring you down,_

_Time can bend your knees._

_Time can break your heart,_

_Have you begging please, begging please._

Soy fuerte. Seré fuerte.

Se que si estuvieras aquí estarías regañándome, diciéndome _¿Cómo es posible que la bruja mas inteligente de todo Hogwarts se comporte de esa manera?_ Y yo lloraría en tus brazos expectantes y derramaría todo mi dolor, toda mi desesperación.  Tus crudas manos acariciarían mi cabello y murmurarías palabras tranquilizadoras, y yo lloraría aún mas.  _No hay nada que tu no puedas hacer._ Me dirías. _Esta no es la Hermione Granger que conozco. _Te burlarías.  ¿Pero como hacerte saber que la Hermione Granger que conociste fue gracias a ti?. ¿Que tú formaste parte de todo lo innato en mi? ¿Que gracias a ti encontré soporte, apoyo, pelea, contradicciones, sueños, ilusiones, realidades y desengaños?

Vaya manera  de seguir adelante, si tan solo tu recuerdo me hace quebrar.

_Would you hold my hand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

_Would you help me stand_

_If I saw you in heaven?_

Tan solo me pregunto.   ¿Estas esperándome? Porque yo si te estoy esperando.  Entre sabanas, recuerdos, sal y esencias te sigo esperando.

**_I'll find my way_**

**_Through night and day,_**

**_'Cause I know I just can't stay_**

**_Here in heaven._**

Notas de la autora:

¿Acaso no esta depre?... Lo que una encuentra al limpiar su disco duro ¬¬Uuu... Me parece que la letra de la canción esta revuelta ^^Uu  Pero aún así, queda perfecto... sniff... cualquier comentario, ¡déjenme un review! 

Sam-chan


End file.
